Chemistry 101
by UwIllNevERn0
Summary: Signing up for HP Chemistry, I expected stress and cruel amounts of homework; what I didn't expect was gaining three best friends, one-on-one time with my long-term crush, Sasuke, and misplaced but frequent outbursts of random idiocy.
1. Prologue

My Dear People

Here's a new story for you guys! Hope you enjoy it, here's the facts!

**Inspiration:** My outrageous, and completely irresponsible, HP Chemistry class

**Music:** Clumsy by Fergie, Give it up to me by Shakira, A Bird's Song by Ingrid Michaelson

**Main Pairing: **Sasuke and Sakura

**Summary:** Signing up for HP Chemistry, I expected uncontrollable stress and cruel amounts of homework. However, what I didn't expect was gaining three best friends, one-on-one time with my long-time crush, Sasuke, and the misplaced but frequent outbursts of random stupidity and idiocy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chemistry 101**

Prologue

* * *

This. Was. Impossible.

I walked to the seat assigned to me according to the plastic sheet posted on the wall. Dropping my bag on the table, I sat down and proceeded to rub my temples in hopes of relieving some anger. In the small and uncomfortably cramp desk, I looked around to see my fellow classmates for fifth period, but that only caused me to become more unsettled.

Someone please explain to me, how _the hell_ Naruto Uzumaki got in this class?

Or Kiba Inuzuka? Or Ino Yamanaka? Or Tenten, Rock Lee and Choji?

This is an HONORS PLACEMENT class! If this class follows the reputation it upholds, they will be _begging_ to get transferred into normal chemistry after a week. I belonged there, being one spot away from Valedictorian. Sasuke Uchiha, currently in first, belonged there. Along with that, I'm sure if Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Neji, and Sai put some effort in it they could pull it off.

But still, this class was already too...lenient, for me...I knew I should have taken AP.

Shifting in my seat, I heard the bell ring before our teacher walked in reading an orange book. After a while of the students just staring at him, he decided to put away his book and face the class.

"Uh..." He hopped over the counter in the front of the classroom and now stood directly in front of the class, who was remarkably quiet.

"Hi." He continued to stare at us until Naruto, the class clown, decided to inject with his own little piece of mind.

"Hey!" The instructor's eye crinkled due to what I could assume was a smile (he wore a mask over his face for some unknown reason) and scratched the back of his silver hair.

"Well...I'm your teacher, Mr. Hatake. As you can tell, I'm kind of awkward at the 'first day' thing." Huh, you got that right.

"So, we'll being going over the basics you will need to learn and guidelines to take this course." He grabbed a piece of paper in front of him.

"To start off with, you don't ever need to bring your book; I'm glad to see the majority of you didn't." I did. Curse myself for being such an overachieving nerd.

"I want to go around the room very quickly with everyone introducing themselves. All you have to say is your name and what you think of when I say chemistry." He gestured to the far left side of the room.

"Starting with the blond kid who actually answered me when I greeted you guys." Naruto stood up from his seat and puffed his chest out.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And when I think of chemistry, I think of me eating ramen!" Kiba just snickered and spoke to the class in a false whisper.

"Everything makes you think of eating ramen." The majority of class laughed at Kiba's remark, and when Naruto retorted with a quiet 'so' people laughed even harder. Smiling at his joke, Kiba took his turn to introduce himself to the class.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and when I think of chemistry I think of _love_." The females in the class giggled at his actions, thinking they were talking about them. It was no secret how much of a dog Kiba is. Behind Kiba sat Shikamaru, one of my only friends. He shrugged himself out of his desk and leaned on the wall next to him.

"Shikamaru Nara. When I think of chemistry, I think of how boring and what a drag this is going to turn out to be." That's him, the lazy genius. It was unfair how he had such unsurpassable amounts of knowledge yet used it to do absolutely nothing.

We continued down the line with the rest of the class members, a majority of them saying either a joke or nothing (e.g. Sasuke and Neji). Finally, it was my turn to introduce myself. As I motioned to stand up though, I was halted by Mr. Hatake's voice resonating off the aged and slightly disgusting classroom walls.

"Well, I guess that's everyone, right?" Of course. I was about to interject, saying that I hadn't been introduced yet, but I changed my mind.

After all, how can anyone be expected to notice a nobody?

Silently adjusting myself in my seat again, I thought to myself about my current situations. I promised myself last year to change that, but it was obviously all empty words. It doesn't matter. I didn't expect myself to keep that promise anyway.

In the back of my mind, I silently repeated what I was going to say for my introduction. I grabbed a pen from my pencil pouch and begin to scribble down some thoughts and phrases on my desk that I was sure meant nothing to anybody besides myself.

_My name is Sakura Haruno, and when I think of chemistry I think of how I should have taken the AP class so I wouldn't be stuck with all these idiots... And Newton. I think of him too. _

Looking down at the neatly written message, I mused that by tomorrow it would be smudged, illegible, and unnoticed. I released a sigh before I turned my attention back to our teacher, who was teaching us how to smell chemicals without burning our nasal factories.

Just another year of cliques, reputations and social damnation.

* * *

_It'll get funny later on. I promise! This is just plot development right now. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It fuels my passion! **_

_**----**_

_..._

_(I sound like Lee.)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Inspiration:** My outrageous, and completely irresponsible, HP Chemistry class

**Music:** I opted for silence.

**Main Pairing: **Sasuke and Sakura

**Summary:** Signing up for HP Chemistry, I expected uncontrollable stress and cruel amounts of homework. However, what I didn't expect was gaining three best friends, one-on-one time with my long-time crush, Sasuke, and the misplaced but frequent outbursts of random stupidity and idiocy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chemistry 101**

Chapter 1

* * *

Entering my chemistry classroom, I grabbed my lunch box containing the last remnants of my meal. I moved towards my seat and retrieved the necessities for class. The board, which had been blank yesterday, read one simple sentence that sent me into inner turmoil.

_Warm up: Grab lab paper in the front of the classroom, read, and be prepared to conduct the lab. _

I am not good at labs. Mind you, I am a frickin' _genius,_ if I do say so myself, but I never had the steadiest hands. The only way I was ever able to function was through tremendous amounts of caffeine in my coffee drinks. Without them, waking up in the morning would be completely impossible. Even though people think that steady hands may be unimportant, it is a _must_ for those who opt for biology and chemistry majors.

Sliding out of my desk, I grabbed the paper before proceeding to sit back down. One quick skim was all I needed for me to break down the lab and its questions. The lab was simple, really, just using droppers to mix chemicals and see which ones formed precipitates. Afterwards, we would have to discover which atoms or ionic compounds in the chemicals would cause this reaction, which meant a lot of logic.

Nothing too hazardous. At least I know I won't cause the school to be engulfed in flames.

With the sound of the bell, the class quieted down and turned their attention to Mr. Hatake. He bounced from one foot to the other before picking up the lab paper.

"Right, okay." He walked to the front of the room and pointed to a few bins containing goggles, test tubes, droppers, and trays.

"You get your stuff here." Now he stood on top of his desk and gestured behind us, where the lab section of the class was located.

"You work back there." After getting down and looking at our confused faces, his left eye crinkled in a smile. It seemed as if he enjoyed our feelings of loss and helplessness.

"And you give it back to me." Turning, he sat on (not in, actually on it) his desk lazily as people began to shuffle to the bins of things. He motioned to them as if he forgot to mention something, which made the class stop their actions and listen once more.

"I didn't tell you people to go yet, did I? Now sit back down as I give you your partners."

Partners?! I am _not_ working with anybody! I am perfectly capable and probably even better off on my own.

Then I was crushed with the realization he was forcing us to socialize, a dangerous thing to do considering the highly stratified and extremely clique-y nature of our school. My position was in jeopardy, and I would most definitely see the looks of disappointment once people found out I was partnered with them.

"So I want Ino, Tenten, and Hinata along with Sakura on one team." I snapped out of my dark trance and nearly had a heart attack hearing who was working with me. They all had high social standings, though some were just out of respect rather than actually earning their position.

Let me explain.

When I say, "out of respect", I mean that they have strong connections to the higher-ups. Hinata, for example, really would not even be considered popular if it wasn't for her extremely hot cousin. Our school had a few peculiarities, and Hinata was one of them. The girl was beautiful, nice, and had that look of innocence that men seemed to die for, but nobody can have a decent conversation with her. Why, you may ask?

Because of the fact that she is a deeply devoted and over-the-top religious freak.

No joke.

Her stuttering does get in the way, but her constant prayers or speeches about the "Lord our Christ" (or whatever) is the explicit reason why people cannot relate to her. Which, I mean, isn't a bad thing…People have nothing against the crucifixes, the prayers, the conservative clothing or the purity ring, it's just…awkward. At least, her, I could relate too. Being slightly isolated and slightly misjudged was one thing we had in common.

However, Tenten and Ino were completely different cases. These girls were definitely unquestionable and untouchable when it came to the status quo.

Tenten is a tomboy with a strange sense of humor, largely due to her bizarre infatuation towards weaponry. She exceeds the "tough and bad" reputation. Being the number one athlete, people know not to get in the way. Many people admire her for the fact that she knows exactly who she is and doesn't care what other people have to say about it.

Ino is the _popular_ girl. Unlike the popular girls seen in movies that tend to be fake and evil, like Barbie dolls, our school's most-wannabe-d are complete opposites. They are, no doubt, beautiful, but they are usually nice. Why would you be popular if you were a total ass?

Rhetorical question. Don't answer because I know that logic tends to be a fallacy ("Hasty Generalization").

I walked over to the counter top, grabbed the goggles and secured them to my head, fearing to face the punishment if I did not. Spotting the lab desk Hinata was sitting at, I plopped down next to her. The other two members of our group were still fumbling over glasses.

"...Hi."

"...Hi..." Well, that was awkward.

Thankfully we were saved from the deafening silence that surrounded us by the arrival of Tenten and Ino.

"I know, right?! Gosh, Coach just needs to give us a break!"

"Aren't you Captain of the volleyball team? Why don't you talk to him?"

"Yeah, but you're the best player and-" Ino stopped mid-sentence when she saw Hinata and I just sitting and staring at our papers dully. Squinting my eyes shut, I dared not see the expression on her face when she saw who exactly her lab partners were.

Surprisingly, the blonde quickly recovered and restarted her favorite past-time: talking.

"Hey, Hinata!" Both of them recited the sentence as if it were pre-programmed into their pretty little heads. After shifting the stools around, Ino glanced at me for brief second before possessing a look of utter confusion.

"Hey, have we met before? You look really familiar." Yes, yes you have. We went to junior high AND elementary school together. In fact, we had near identical schedules last year with the same teacher in every subject.

"Um...no. I think we went to the same school once, though." She continued to scrutinize me before snapping her fingers and bolting upright.

"Sakura." What? She knew my name?

"How did you..."

"How could I forget somebody with such a gorgeous hair color?" She winked before flipping her platinum streaks out of her face and secured it with elastic. I was stunned and flattered into silence. Suddenly, she whipped the sheet with the lab instructions out before beginning to write her name in the right-hand corner.

"Does anyone know what the hell we're supposed to do?" Of course. I released a heavy exhale and blew the extremely long bangs that _just_ covered my equally extreme forehead. Adjusting my glasses, I grabbed the paper before making my _generous_ offer.

"Do you guys just want me to do it? I don't mind." Really, I don't. Please, for the sake of our grade, just LET ME DO IT.

Tenten looked deeply offended, like I had just personally taken the Swiss-army knife poking out of her left pocket and smashed it to the ground.

"That's so pathetically stupid. No way." Ino then promptly elbowed her most likely toned stomach before mumbling.

"You have to learn to be diplomatic about these things." Quickly, in less than a jiffy (which is an actually unit of time, you know) she seemed to have thought of a plan. "How about this? Hinata, sweetheart, you know these chemical names really well right?"

Hinata finally looked up the diamond cross around her neck.

"Y-yes. I do."

"Why don't you go pick them in order, then?" The violet nodded her head before leaving to fetch the necessary items and decode the nomenclature. Shifting over to Tenten, she jabbed the girl in shoulder. I couldn't help but notice that Ino is a slightly abusive person.

"You have a steady hand. You could drop the chemicals in accordingly. I'll tell you where to put them." Finally, the blue eyes came to meet my annoyingly pastel green ones.

"I'm guessing you're really smart, considering you suggested that you do the whole thing." She let out a light-hearted laugh. "You probably get the logic part, right? Why don't you work on that, but make sure you explain it to us in the end. We all need to know how to do it."

I nodded happily, this was an agreement I could work with. With my step being last, I could check to see if they had done everything correctly. I'm also glad to see that they were actually trying to do something, unlike past partners.

That was when I decided they were different, that they, well, at least Ino, were sincere and unfeigned in their actions.

"Naruto! What did I tell you about smelling chemicals?!" Looking out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the idiot rolling on the ground clutching his nose.

"It burns! It BURNS!" Kakashi sighed before running his hand down his face.

"I said you take the chemical, and let it WAFT, I repeat, WAFT to your nose. Not stick your nose in the bottle and try to fill your entire lung capacity." Naruto still had his hands balled tightly around his face.

"Stop the burn, Kakashi! PLEASE STOP IT!!" My one-eyed teacher glanced at the boy before grabbing the book in his back pocket.

"Eh, it'll wear off." Stifling my laugh, I turned away from the sight of Naruto's tortured form.

Our group organized themselves and set to work.

* * *

We were perfect.

We made a great team, even the super team in the table next to us, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto (not really him) could compare. Soon enough, we were almost done with the worksheet, with nothing more than the questions and logic to go. This was hard even for me, and it took me a while to figure out the answers.

"This is going to take forevvvvvveeeerrrrr, emphasis on the 'ever'". Ino whined and smacked her head on the golden finished wood of the desk.

"H-h-have faith, Ino." Hinata smiled gently while Ino supplied a groan in return. Rolling her eyes, Tenten stared at Hinata.

"I swear, Hinata, how do you-" Her line was left unfinished as Ino, with her head still down, smacked her across the arm.

"Diplomacy." Before any remarks could be made, I turned to the clock to make conversation.

"These are hard. I don't think we'll finish today." Three heads copied my movement and gazed angrily at the clock.

"W-w-well, Mr. Hatake said we have tomorrow to work on the lab, too. God bless his soul." Hinata, always the pacifier. Ino stomped on the ground before whipping her head up, which strongly resembled a strike of lightening.

"No. I wanna finish it today." The corners of her eyes crinkled and her mouth twitched, signifying that she had an idea underway in her head.

"Why don't we all go to my house right after school?! It'll be like a study group, and we can all study our other subjects too if you want."

"Sounds good."

"T-t-thank you for the kindness, Ino."

These people! Such warm hospitality is so openly offered? The comfort of one's home, one's secret haven, so willingly given away to strangers met only recently? Even within the last hour?

Are people really that nice?

Ino noticed something akin to shock and discomfort on my face and decided I might need persuasion.

"You have to come, Sakura! It would be pointless to go if you couldn't!"

"Yea, really. It would be hard figuring this stuff out alone."

"P-please come." Ino gave a nod of her head as if to indicate that these statements were true, and that they really did want me there. Thoughts raced in my head, I twisted my bangs around my finger.

"Well..." Don't do it, you only met these people in the last thirty minutes!

But will the chance to ever gain some friends come again...

"Sure." Their faces lit up before they established the address and time. For a rare moment, I will try to trust some people.

The bell rang and my classmates scrambled out of their desks and rushed through the door way. Collecting my things, I began to leave the classroom intact. However, before brushing through, I slipped my head too the side and searched for the ebony locks I knew so well. Seeing his back view, I was satisfied enough to squeeze by the door of the cramped classroom.

Some days, I would get the hopeful imagination that his emotionless charcoal eyes followed my figure out the door.

* * *

_**What do you think?** Like Hinata's character? I laughed out loud when I though of it! _

_Hope you guys enjoyed, please** Read and Review**. _

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 2

And I am back. Again.

I like this story, and I believe it deserves an update. So I have given it an update.

**Inspiration:** My outrageous, and completely irresponsible, HP Chemistry class

**Music:** SNSD music throughout the whole thing.

**Main Pairing: **Sasuke and Sakura

**Summary:** Signing up for HP Chemistry, I expected uncontrollable stress and cruel amounts of homework. However, what I didn't expect was gaining three best friends, one-on-one time with my long-time crush, Sasuke, and the misplaced but frequent outbursts of random stupidity and idiocy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chemistry 101**

Chapter 2

* * *

I waited anxiously outside the school near Ino's blazing red car, which was our previously established rendezvous. I'm already entering paranoid mode: What if it really was too good to be true? Was I once again forgotten? Are they planning to attack me? Oh my God, they are going to attack me. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school, and then I…

Hinata came shuffling up with her small dainty steps, covered by a skirt that came past her knees. I decided to be civil (or whatever) and initiated conversation with the Jesus lover.

"So…Have you ever been to Ino's house before?" She lifted her head slowly, but upon eye contact she quickly yanked her head downwards.

"…N-no."

"Oh. Okay, me too." After that, an awkward silence filled the space around us.

"…So have you been to other houses before?" Oh, wait! That sounds mean. That sounds really bad. "Because I mean, I've never been to anybody's house before!" Now I sound like a loser. Oh wait, I am one. "Uhhh, umm… But I totally, I mean, I am completely…Oh forget it."

To my genuine surprise, Hinata giggled at my statement. It was almost silent, but her shoulders were moving…At least, I'm assuming she was laughing.

"I u-understand. Me too." I stared at her like an idiot for a while. I can not believe she was never invited anywhere; I would think that vicious fan girls would use her as a stepping stone to get to Mr. Hawty cousin.

I have to say…I felt like those five sentences were the beginning to a mutual understanding between us.

Tenten and Ino were now quickly approaching the car, bickering like an old married couple along the way.

"Sorry we're late." Ino flicked her hair out of her face as she opened the car for us. We took our seats and sank deep into the shiny plush leather.

"We had to do some explaining to the teacher when Tenten's swiss army knife fell out of her pocket. Didn't I tell you to NOT bring that thing to school? People get the wrong impression." Tenten began carelessly tossing the said item in the air. If we were in an accident, that knife would be embedded into my left eye.

"Who gives a damn what people think?"

Ino sighed exaggeratedly.

We were driving through the town at a _leisurely_ 75 mph. Apparently, Ino has never heard of or abided any sort of speed limit. In residential areas, such as the one we were in, we should have been traveling at 25 mph.

Due to Ino's impeccable driving, we arrived faster than you could say Ino-slow-down-I-have-a-life-to-live-and-a-family-who-loves-me…I know because I tried saying it.

Upon entering Ino's house, all of us took off our shoes and sat down at the dining room table. The blonde opened up her refrigerator for us too see.

"Do you guys want anything to eat? I have pizza, chips, fruit, edamame, granola bars, chicken, some banana bread…Oh my god! We have-"

"Y-you mean, 'gosh'. Do not use the Lord's name in vain."

"Yeah, yeah sure. We have musubi! We're eating that." After setting down the chosen cuisine, we began to prepare for the task at hand.

"Sakura," Tenten pointed at me with her pencil, "Begin explaining."

* * *

"And that," I laid my pen down with a triumphant smirk, "is how one deciphers the two individual molecules in compounds that are responsible for reacting and forming a precipitate."

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, just sat there for a second… with their mouths open like fish.

"If you guys keep your mouth open to long, a fly is gonna go in there. It'll smell your strawberry scented lip-gloss." I couldn't help myself from making a remark; I felt a little overconfident after my explanation.

"Dude, I've never…" Tenten held up her hands that…appeared to be shaking? "I've never understood anything so, so clearly! I get it!" Tenten grasped Ino's and Hinata's hands, "I really, really get it. Why can't teachers teach like that?"

I smiled shyly as my hands reached for the center of the table. I was surprised to find nothing there, when I had been expecting a delicious musubi at the center.

"Hey, where did the musubi's go?" Tenten and Hinata joined my hand at the center.

"I didn't eat any yet."

"M-me either." All eyes turned to the baby-blue eyed girl, who in response huffed before flipping her lemon-colored streaks to the side.

"You guys eat to slow."

"You ate them all? You're a pig!" Tenten has just hit a sore spot. Scratch that, she identified said sore spot, and then took one of her hidden hand-guns and opened-fire at point blank.

"Um, excuse me? This is my house and I believe I am entitled to what I want when I want, Ms. Jack ass." Well, you have to admit, Ino-pig is kind of catchy.

"Well, you have to admit, Ino-pig is kind of catchy."

…

I just said that out loud. Gosh darn it, why brain? With all your intellect, WHY DO YOU FAIL ME NOW? "I mean, it's a cute nickname. I think it's awesome, you know, just like 'hey, Ino-pig!'…or something." I was scared to look up at her, I don't even want to know what she thought of that.

"Fine." Huh?

"Huh?" I looked up to see Ino genuinely smiling at me.

"You can call me that. But then I get to give you a nickname too, once I think of it." I was once again stunned into silence by the generosity exemplified in her through human social behavior (i.e. Wow, she's really nice *dazed*).

"U-u-ummm…" Hinata rubbed her purity ring and fumbled with her words. "Well, we're done now…Thank the Lord. But, then, should we…ummm…u-u-uhhh-"

"I like where you're going with this Hinata, let's play truth or dare!" I snapped out of my daze only to be terrified by the following phrase. That game is centered on the humiliation of an individual for the sake of entertainment for the group. Tenten sensed my obvious unease.

"Hey, Sakura you can go last. Ino first, I'll go second, and Hinata third." Ino was about to protest, before shutting her mouth as if she realized that her efforts were futile.

"Truth or dare?" Ino shrugged a couple times, then stretched her shoulders a bit.

"Ehhh, truth." Tenten brushed her hair out of her face and rolled her eyes lazily.

"Boring." …I had a question.

"Who do you like?" I looked at her a while before hesitantly adding my new nickname for her. "…Ino-pig?"

She clapped her hands, jumped up and down, did a twirl, and sunk dreamily back into the chair.

Well, not quite that, but Ino was excited.

"Who else? Besides my lazy hunk…Shika." SHIKAMARU? My only real friend, Shikamaru? The only one who actually acknowledged my existence before this moment?

"Ino-pig! I can totally help you get together!" I smiled and stood up. "Leave it to me!"

"Oh my Gosh! Really? Because I was thinking-" Tenten pulled us both back forcibly back into our chairs.

"It's my turn, you know." Ino sighed before looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Fine. Sakura, this will be discussed later. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Quick, confident response. Very Tenten.

"I dare you to hug Neji!" All three heads whipped towards the source of the statement, which came out as a harsh whisper. Hinata…HINATA?

"H-Hinata? W-why w-w-ould I wanna d-d-d-o that?" That, that was very un-Tenten. I will never forget this moment because that was the first time I saw Hinata, our resident angel, with a diabolical smile plastered on her face.

"I have my reasons." Hinata rubbed her hands together softly, before a wide smile broke out across her face. "Let's just say…It's a match made in heaven."

"Hinata! I-I can-n not BELIEVE I just heard that! FROM YOU. FROM YOU!" Tenten seemed to be close to going on a rampage. I could see her grabbing a kitchen knife and stabbing us to death any second.

"Tenten, calm down and do the dare." Ino also began to smirk at her. "Besides, who cares about what other people think? _Especially_ Neji. Right, Hinata?" Hinata giggled happily in response.

Oh, these women are frightening.

"Alright, that's cool. That's fine. I'll do it." Tenten's usual composure had been shaken quite a bit. I took a class on body language, so I'm quiet knowledgeable. Tenten stayed tense for a while, before her body drastically relaxed and became a little more aggressive.

Tenten= badass.

Tenten + angry = kick ass.

Tenten + angry + revenge plot = Please, save my ass.

That's my mathematical proof of why Hinata may very well be doomed her next turn.

"Hinata, Truth of dare?" The vultures have begun to circle their prey.

"O-o-oh, truth." Smart move, Hinata.

Tenten seemed less than enthusiastic and sat back in her chair. Ino, forever the romantic, of course asked her about her love life.

"What was your _dirtiest _thought about Naruto?" She likes somebody? But, I thought that was…illegal or something until you were married?

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-ho s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-ssaid, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that? I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-don't l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-like hi-" Poor thing was shaking more than a jumping jelly bean.

"Oh, sweet Hinata. Everyone knows but the idiot himself." I didn't. Naruto was not only the class clown and loudest guy on campus (the complete opposite of her) but he was also the most hated. People thought he was funny and everything, but nobody actually associated with him besides Sasuke. He was _annoying_. The dude had ADD and could never keep up with anything, but lately I've noticed he's been getting better at it.

I guess only Hinata, with her Christian teachings, could look beyond his stupidity and see his gentle, loving heart…pure speculation on my part.

"W-well," Hinata seemed to have calmed down a bit, "One time, I-I…I…thoughtabouthugginghim!" Ohhhhhhhh, that's so dirty. Hinata you're a _bad_ girl.

"Hinata, I really don't know what to do with you." I couldn't help but interject with my own statement.

I noticed I had become extremely relaxed around them. At first, I was slightly stunned which caused myself to become robotic in thoughts and mannerisms. Now, the sarcastic voice I usually hear in the back of my head finally came back.

_Yay_.

See? There it goes.

"Sakura, your turn!" Ino-pig looked a little too excited for this…just a bit much. My body froze as my mind did quick calculations.

If I choose truth, these people could get some potentially useful information that would serve as black mail. I could be tricked into a life-time of homework or something. This could not be an option. However, if I choose dare, I will most likely have to humiliate myself…or be dared to do their homework for the rest of their life. I could at least refuse to do it in this circumstance. Public humiliation has never been a problem in my life either; no body notices when I embarrass myself.

"Dare." I tried to look as confident as I could staring back into the face of the blonde she-devil.

"I dare you," With a dramatic flourish of her hand, she shattered my old life as I once knew it, "to let me give you a make-over."

* * *

Hope y'all liked it. Please REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 3

**Inspiration:** My outrageous, and completely irresponsible, HP Chemistry class

**Music:** 2 AM Club. I love themmmmmmmmm.

**Main Pairing: **Sasuke and Sakura

**Summary:** Signing up for HP Chemistry, I expected uncontrollable stress and cruel amounts of homework. However, what I didn't expect was gaining three best friends, one-on-one time with my long-time crush, Sasuke, and the misplaced but frequent outbursts of random stupidity and idiocy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chemistry 101**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I don't think I reacted the way she thought I would.

"What? NO!" Ino-pig looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Just let me. Please, I see so much beautiful potential." My jaw dropped to the floor. I don't know what shocked me more: the fact that she wanted to give me a make-over, or the fact that she saw potential (I have self-esteem issues, can you tell?).

"Excuse me, what's wrong with the way I look now?" Who am I kidding. I know perfectly well what was wrong. My long pink hair came down to my hips, its only styling was my long blunt bangs that came over my forehead (a very poor attempt to hide it). To finish off my _impeccable_ style, I accessorized with thick black-rimmed glasses (which I didn't even need).

"That's not the point." Tenten finally stepped into the conversation. "What matters is that you were just dared to have a makeover done by wonder-pig, and honey you're going to have to deal with it." If I wasn't so panicky right now I would have laughed at the wonder-pig part.

"I-It'll be fine." Hinata's hand rested on my shoulder in an attempt to reassure me. Ino looked positively _radiant_ once she realized she would get her way.

"You have to look like this when you go to school tomorrow, okay?"

"That wasn't part of the dare! No!" I stomped my foot on the ground and looked away. A little childish, I admit, but it demonstrated my point.

"What's the point in doing this if nobody will see it? It's implied in the dare." Ino nodded her head to emphasize her own point.

Well, I guess it won't really hurt. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"…Fine." Ino clapped her hands happily. She grabbed a camera and began snapping pictures of me sitting there in the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"It's for the 'Before' and 'After'. Alright, first things first, give me your glasses." Ino placed the camera down while I took off my glasses off my face. I handed them to Hinata, who took them into another room where they were probably tossed.

There goes my security blanket. My shield to the outside world has been abandoned.

"Okay, what contacts do you need? Do you have your prescription?" Here comes the shocking truth. Ready? Drum roll, please…

"I have perfect vision." The three of them looked at me like I grew a second head.

"Why? WHY WOULD YOU HIDE YOUR EMERALD EYES TO THE WORLD?" Of course, Ino-pig would get excited about this. Emerald? Emerald eyes? Someone likes to use figurative language.

"You know how in middle school there was this fad to where fake glasses?" The blonde woman 'oh'-ed and nodded her head in understanding. "Yea, well… I liked them a lot."

Hearing a slamming noise, I realized Tenten had come back from another room in the house. She was carrying a pair of razor sharp scissors.

Oh, HELL no.

"You're not cutting my hair." Before I knew it, Tenten and Ino had me pinned to the chair. After that I really wasn't motivated to fight anymore. I sat there like a rag doll awaiting her doom. They gave Hinata the instruments of death, which relaxed me a little.

Then the floor was flooded with strawberry pink.

"I-I-It's still long… It ends at your shoulder blades." I was relieved I could still touch my hair, but… it's like someone just cut out a piece of my life, you know?

"Here." Ino-pig handed me a sleek black head-band and pulled my bangs back with it. "Wow, it's such a dramatic difference already. We hardly did anything!" I didn't see a mirror anywhere, so I just continued sulking in my chair.

"Did you really have to do all that?"

"Yes! Here I'll explain. I removed the glasses because, as the saying goes, 'Guys don't make passes, at girls who wear glasses'. Along with that, they were hiding your eyes. I took off the extra hair because the length made you look really short. You looked a little disproportional. The bangs need to be swept out of your face, because you have an amazing complexion that for some reason you're hiding." Having my previous self picked to pieces did not make me feel any better.

"That didn't really help. Besides, I have bangs to cover my forehead." I looked down embarrassedly. Tenten leaned closer to my face.

"What's wrong with your forehead?" Do I really have to say it?

"…It's big." I heard Ino laugh from across the room. She was currently sweeping up my former hair from the floor.

"Calm down, forehead-girl. It looks bigger when you cover it like that anyway."

"Hey, Ino-pig! I do not appreciate you critiquing my very recent self in such harsh language." She ignored me and snapped her fingers together.

"Look! I got your nickname, forehead-girl!" I sighed in response, even though I was slightly happy. Well, hardly happy. I was .001% happy and 99.999% in agonizing emotional pain.

"Alright, so go to school tomorrow like that, okay? Also, make sure you look confident. You don't have to be, but fake it until you believe it." Ino-pig, I would never have expected the mess this caused.

* * *

I was nervous the entire day. I mean, I looked much better than I had. I'll admit that. However, I did take my hair and instead wore it in a piece-y ponytail, to give it more of an edge. The headband look was a little too sweet for me. I had a few annoying habits that I still had to break, like reaching to adjust my glasses when they weren't there.

None of this mattered right now, though. I was about to enter chemistry after an…_eventful_ lunch. As usual, I had eaten my lunch with Shikamaru.

_**Flashback**_

"_You get a make-over?" Shikamaru looked at me peculiarly while I ate my peanut butter and jelly sandwich._

"_No duh." He lied back down to look at the fluffy clouds floating past us. _

"_Why?" Did I look bad?_

"_You don't look bad. It's just I wouldn't expect that from you." Shikamaru always read me like an open book. _

"_Ino did it. She dared me." I looked for a response from Shikamaru. Maybe I could begin my matchmaking now. _

"_Ino? That was nice of her." He turned to look at me. "Do you think Sasuke will like it?" _

_I felt myself blush at his statement. _

"_He never noticed me before, so I don't think it'll matter either way." Shikamaru smirked as he turned his head to look at me. He lazily plucked grass blades from the ground. _

"_This is about to get a lot more troublesome." _

_**End**_

I shakily entered my fifth period chemistry class. At least I could see Tenten, Ino, and Hinata.

"FOREHEAD! I love the ponytail! You look more mature, more sophisticated. I like it." Pig touched my hair and twirled it around her finger.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino moved towards my desk in the corner. Ino took out her camera and snapped a picture of me.

"I was so stunned yesterday, I forgot to take an 'After' picture." I fiddled with the school uniform as I looked at people entering the lab. As far as I know, it looked like none of them were paying attention to us. Good.

Mr. Hatake got up as the bell rang and motioned for everyone to sit in their assigned seats. He began as usual. His orange book held before him, as he motioned for everybody to start the warm-up on the board. After going over the answer and allowing us to talk for a brief intermission, he moved on to his next order of business.

He took a deep breath before he continued talking. "You can get the first half of your class period to finish the lab, if you haven't already. If you're done, well…good for you."

Naruto began bouncing up and down in his seat.

"We can do whatever we want?" Mr. Hatake looked at him before hesitantly saying his next sentence.

"…I'm not saying 'no'." Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, were already moving to a table in the middle of the room. However, I also noticed Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and even Shikamaru were sitting by them as well.

…

I'm not sure I'm wanted there. So, I'll stay put.

"Sakura, get over here, will ya?" Tenten was leaning on the back of her chair. Her body was tense in several places, but she was obviously trying to force herself to relax. I was glad that I was wanted, but the fact she was uneasy put me off. Why would she be like that? I moved my line of vision to Hinata, who was busy calling over her dear cousin and his entourage. Why was she calling Neji?

OH, HER DARE.

I almost fell over trying to get there I was in such a hurry. People need to learn to _not_ put their bags in the hallway, it makes locomotion difficult for uncoordinated creatures like myself. Upon arrival, I sat down between Hinata and Ino, leaving an open space beside Tenten. The men filed in the chairs as well, with Shikamaru next to Ino and Neji next to Tenten. Sasuke sat on Neji's side, directly across from me, and Naruto on Shikamaru's.

"So," Ino, being the most social out of the group, initiated conversation, "You guys are done early. You guys work on it over night?"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. I could see him surveying the people at the table before his eyes rested on me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before." He leaned over the table and got right. In. My. Face. Since I'm a _little_ nervous, uptight, shy and everything else that leads up to being highly unsocial, I immediately backed away and almost toppled my chair.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Shikamaru yanked back the sandy blonde by his shirt collar. "Do you remember what happened last time you did that with Sasuke?" Whew, Thank you Shika.

"Yea, Naruto. I'm sure you can get a perfect view of her without being three inches away from her face." Tenten interjected into their conversation. When was she going to do her dare? I hope I didn't miss it.

"Hey pretty lady, I'm Naruto! What's your name?" Who was he talking too?

Oh, me. Right.

"I'm Sakura." I smiled politely at the end. Naruto took my hand off the top of the table and started shaking it vigorously.

"Oh, yes. I see. Well, this guy is Neji, this one is Sasuke, and this one is Shikamaru." I wanted to point out to him that I already knew them all, because I mean…who didn't?

Sasuke, number one in the class, academically and in the social pyramid. With undeniable god-like looks and a mysterious past (that no one but Naruto seems to know) that made him irresistible to the ladies. I think it's unfair when the world has people like him. I think talents should be spread out between people…but nope, God bunched all the skills in the world together and named it "Sasuke".

Neji was older than us. He was actually a year older, like Tenten. So I really don't know much about him until he entered this class, except for the fact that he was also widely desired by girls in our school…and Tenten. Yup.

Shikamaru, I've known forever (5th grade). He's a genius, but he's just so lazy that he never applies himself. Never pays attention in class, doesn't do his homework, receives an "F" for every class participation grade…so how does he pass? His tests (quizzes, midterms, finals, you name it) are always 100%. I mean, how is that even physically possible? I told him to just skip high school, but he said he wants to cherish the time he has. Whatever, the dude got 2400 on the PSAT (hasn't taken the SAT yet). He's already into Harvard, so he doesn't need to worry about anything.

"Idiot, I already know her." Shikamaru had turned to talk to Naruto, but he seemed to be in some far away distant land.

"Huh? What are we talking about?" ADD, man. It kills me.

"Hn. Dope." I think I might have blushed. I mean, can you imagine sitting right across from the guy you like? I'm amazed that Hinata didn't even look nervous. Personally, I felt like running out of the room and dancing like Michael Jackson (I love you MJ!).

"You know, this is nice and all, but I think we should do something more eventful." Ino seemed to be staring at Tenten, as if a silent hint that she should get her dare over with. The guys looked at Ino questioningly, waiting for her to continue.

"Let's play telephone!" What the hell? Ino, you are such an idiot. That game is really, really juvenile.

"No." Three voices had said that. Sasuke, Neji, and myself. I guess you could label us the pessimists in the group. However, that was not enough to sway the others compliance…or better yet indifference. Naruto and Ino were the only ones who wanted to play, everyone else just followed the motions.

"Okay, I'll start!" Naruto waved his hand wildly before whispering to Shikamaru his selected phrase. When it came to Ino, she quickly whispered to me what she heard. It was rather…incoherent.

"Uhh…Can you repeat?"

"No repeats." Tenten wagged her finger in my face. "That's against the rules."

So…I don't really think I heard correctly. In fact, I'm sure that I'm entirely wrong. But, it's worth a shot. I leaned over to Hinata and whispered the phrase in her ear.

"Stars do lick sushi fast."

Hinata looked quite disturbed when she heard that, but nevertheless, she passed on the message to Tenten. Who passed it to Neji, who passed it to Sasuke. Every single person seemed slightly perturbed by the statement.

…I'm sorry I have bad hearing.

"Okay, Sasuke. Say the statement for the world to hear! Say it loud!" Naruto puffed out his chest and glanced at his hand, like he was expecting something. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and recited what he was told.

"Stars do lick sushi fast." There was silence after that, until Ino started laughing hysterically. Shikamaru joined her, chuckling on the side. Naruto was furious.

"What? I said, "Naruto kicks Sasukes ass!' How did it become that?" Naruto inspected all of the faces of the table.

"I got your exact, boring sentence from Shikamaru. This is much better in my opinion!" Ino laughed at the ridiculous end product. Hesitantly, Hinata also answered Naruto's questions.

"I-I got the f-f-f-inal statement." Well, then. That only leaves one person to mess it up.

Everyone eyes flicked to me. I swear a blush had exploded across my face.

"Umm…I have bad hearing." Neji scoffed.

"Apparently." Ohhhhhhhh, I don't like him. At that point in time, Tenten scooted her chair before swing her arm over the back of his chair and facing him.

"Hey, what's with the rude remark?" Neji rolled his eyes at the baby voice Tenten was speaking in. "Awww, it's one of _those_ days. Someone needs a hug." Tenten then proceeded to crush Neji in a teasing embrace.

"Get off." Tenten dropped Neji so fast and sat back in her chair that if someone blinked, they would have missed it.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't try." Tenten was trying to cover up her obvious discomfort, she was doing a good job of it too, but I was pretty keen when it came to body language. Wanna know the juicy part?

Neji was affected, too. He was doing the exact same thing as Tenten. It's a shame, they don't realize it yet, but they like each other. Both of them are just equally in denial.

That is how Tenten swiftly performed her dare. Nobody even suspected anything. I forgot about the whole thing until the end of class. It was _that_ seamless.

"Alright, kiddos." Mr. Hatake began waving at the front of the class, signaling for us to take our seats again. He grabbed at all the papers from the lab and put them in a folder.

"I think these lab groups aren't going to work out. These groups are too big, I'm afraid you're making one person do all the work." WHAT? KAKASHI, NO. JUST NO. STOP THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT.

"I think I'll change them." I looked at my former groups members, all of us equally disheartened. Only one lab together? We were unstoppable!

"Lets make Teams of three. Now, let's see…" Mr. Hatake began fiddling with the pen in his hand before he began scribbling things down. "Neji and Tenten, you'll be a team because you're in the same grade. Oh, plus Lee." Lee…never talked to the guy. He freaks me out a bit too much. "Umm, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, you're one team. Another one is Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Lastly, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Any questions?"

…

Oh hell no. Evil teacher say what?

* * *

Review, please. Por favor, si vu plea (is that how you spell it?).


	5. Chapter 4

Summer is ending, so that means I actually have to do my summer assignments now (Boo!)

**Inspiration:** My outrageous, and completely irresponsible, HP Chemistry class

**Music:** Lights: Quiet

**Main Pairing: **Sasuke and Sakura

**Summary:** Signing up for HP Chemistry, I expected uncontrollable stress and cruel amounts of homework. However, what I didn't expect was gaining three best friends, one-on-one time with my long-time crush, Sasuke, and the misplaced but frequent outbursts of random stupidity and idiocy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

****Chemistry 101**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Mr. Hatake named our lab teams. During that time period we had only lecture notes in class. Thanks to my new _reinvented_ look, I've met quite a few more people. Stereotypes do exist, and because of my normal appearance now, people feel more obliged to talk to me. I had once been the loser nobody, and now I'm a normal high school girl.

Amazing, isn't it?

I now personally know at least ten people, a pretty big step up:

Rock Lee, who I met when he proclaimed I was his one true love. He then asked if he could go out with me, I answered no. (I do admit that I was indeed flattered.)

Chouji, who I sort of knew already because he is Shika's other best friend. Nice guy, quite the sweetheart.

Shino, via Hinata. He really didn't say much.

Kiba, who did a wolf whistle and asked "Are you new? 'Cuz I wouldn't mind showing you around!" I told him no and that I didn't need to see anything because I've been here in his class the entire time.

Add these four too Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and I've got ten people I just met this year. That's ten more than last year. That's a big increase, I must say.

Nowadays, I've been having lunch with my former lab partners everyday except Wednesday. On Wednesday, I still have lunch with Shika. He doesn't mind being ditched for my new friends. I made sure to ask him, he says he actually likes the fact he can now have lunch with Chouji more often. Shika is such an understanding guy…or it's just too troublesome for him to care.

* * *

Today, I entered class happy and contented, after having a particularly enjoyable lunch with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. I still haven't told them who my crush (coughSasukecough) is, though they have been _dieing_ to know. They're fine with that; they aren't pressuring me to tell them anything (well, Ino is but whatever).

I slid into my desk in Chemistry and quickly did the warm-up on the board. However, I stopped short once I read the final sentence written on the dirty white background.

_Once you're done, grab the Smoke Bomb lab in front and meet up with your partners. I trust you are all capable enough to read and do this on your own. _

Oh shrimp.

Side note: Yea, Hinata's Christian scripture has rubbed off one me. I now censor my thoughts in fun and creative ways. Check it out: shut the front door, mother function, well that's just spitty, Cut the map. Ino did a really good one once. She hit her toe on the edge of the table and screamed, "OH, _flamboyant soy sauce_!". We couldn't stop laughing at that one. Mainly because…well…it just didn't make sense.

Anyway, back to my impending doom.

I grabbed the lab paper in the front of the class and looked for Naruto, whom I was much more familiar with than Sasuke. Seeing them both already sitting at a lab table at the back, I made my way over there.

"Hello." I called out to them as I put on the awkwardly large lab goggles. Sasuke's body language was all tensed up, like he was expecting something. I bet he thought I was gonna jump on him any second. (I would think that too, if you'd seen how often that happened.)

"Heyyyya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto enthusiastically waved his hands around. I decided it would be safer sitting next to him.

"Have you guys read the lab?"

"Huh? What lab?" I grabbed Naruto's head and spun it towards the board. I'm already extremely comfortable with Naruto; he somehow became one of my best friends within the past few weeks. I gotta say, he is one adorable idiot.

"Oh, right. Yes, I have!"

I really doubt he really remembered anything from the lab.

"Okay, so what should we do first?" I intended to direct this question at the whole team, but I was way too nervous to look at Sasuke.

"Naruto, get the ingredients." A deep, smooth voice spoke up, obviously coming from Sasuke. Naruto's voice was kinda scratchy…no offense to him, but I think it's just cause he talks to much.

"What ingredients?"

"Here, it's on the paper: sucrose and potassium nitrate. You want 3 parts potassium nitrate and 2 parts sucrose." I turned Naruto towards the chemical table, where there was already a long line of students waiting there. I continued reading the lab procedure.

"This is a really easy lab. I made a smoke bomb in middle school." I frowned slightly at the thought of it. All we had to do at the end was solve the chemical equation with C12H22O11 and KNO3. Pretty simple.

"Hn." I whipped my head towards Sasuke, shocked from his acknowledgement of my existence. I decided to try to pursue conversation further.

"You know, we could just solve the equation right now." He looked up at me, nodded his head, and commenced solving the equation. I mimicked his movements accordingly.

"Did you get 24 K2CO3 + 55 H2O + 24 N2 + 36 CO2?" Gosh, I hate it when the numbers become so huge and painstakingly annoying.

"Yea."

Whoa.

Sasuke actually answered me with a word? SASUKE ANSWERED ME. WITH A WORD. I'm going to enjoy my few seconds of bliss. I always get a little too excited when I talk to Sasuke…I can't help it. Actually, I never talked to Sasuke before so…I hope I don't look shocked, that would make my acting classes a waste.

Believe it or not, I wanted to be an actress once. Remember I said I took a class on body language? Well, I needed it for acting classes. However, I abandoned that crazy dream for my passion for science and my desire to save lives. Acting is a superficial job field anyway.

I'm really sidetracked today, am I not?

"Hey guys, I got the crap!" Naruto beamed at us while he placed the chemicals down. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Well, we're done." Everyone else had finished as well, just because it took Naruto so long to figure out what we needed…Even though it's on the frickin' paper.

"Hey, hey guys." Naruto was whispering to Sasuke and me as he cupped his mouth behind his hand. "Let's light up the smoke bomb!"

"No." The response was simultaneous from Sasuke and me. We both looked at the clock waiting patiently for it to ring and passing period to commence. Only one more period left today, and then I get to go home and watch TV…after homework, of course.

Naruto pouted like a child and crossed his arms grumpily. After a few seconds of silence, he snapped his fingers and grabbed the bomb sitting on the aluminum foil. I made no attempt to stop him. I admit I was slightly curious as to how this would turn out. Sasuke just shook his head and ignored our sandy-haired team mate.

Completely unaware of the entire situation, Mr. Hatake sat lazily in his chair reading his orange mystery book. Naruto crept upwards with the bomb, placing it underneath his rolling chair.

He was so going to get caught. I mean, he's not even camouflaged or anything, the dude's wearing a bright orange T-shirt.

…I can't wait to see the look on his face. Commence evil laugh.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I suggest you don't do that." Kakashi had grabbed Naruto's hand, which was holding a lit match, before it could get any closer to the bomb. "You, and your teammates, have detention."

WHAT? Why did _we_ get detention?

"Mr. Hatake, that's not fair!" The entire class was watching us now, but I didn't care. I'm going to preserve my spotless record _damnit _(screw the censoring-for-fun thing, too)_._

"People who watch a crime being committed are just as guilty as those committing the crime." Son of a gun. You have got to be kidding me.

"What if I say I didn't see it happen?" I was being a smart-mouth but whatever. I was ready to kick my teacher's ass, I was that angry.

"Ms. Haruno. I dare you to say that again."

Nevermind, I'm good. I'm done yelling at my teacher for the day.

I angrily slumped in my chair as Naruto sheepishly made his way back between Sasuke and I. Ohh, I so wanted to hit him upside the head. However, Kakashi was watching pretty closely, probably to make sure he doesn't get killed by Sasuke or me.

"Sorry guys. Heheh." Sasuke glared a full-on death stare at the perpetrator.

"Idiot."

"I am not an idiot, Bastard! Right, Sakura?"

"Yea, you are. You're pretty much an idiot. A straight-up, frickin' idiot."

Naruto imitated the behavior of a beaten puppy-dog. I didn't care; I continued to glare at him full force. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke smirking at my actions (I think/hope).

"You're very lucky Kakashi is watching right now."

"GASP! You mean Mr. Hatake, Sakura." I now turned my gaze to look directly at my bitch of a teacher.

"I have no respect for him at the moment."

Naruto hurriedly hooked his arms around Sasuke's and my neck, bringing us into a headlock. He brought our faces dangerously close to each other; I could have kissed Sasuke if I moved my neck a couple centimeters. Good thing I didn't realize that earlier…I probably would have blushed like crazy if I wasn't so angry at Naruto.

"We can bond together as a team! It'll be fun!" Sasuke and I glared from our awkward positions, not at all enthusiastic about the idea. My anger must have fueled my courage, because I was actually able to _talk_ to my infatuation since 7th grade.

"Sasuke," He turned his head to me questioningly, "I think we should make Naruto's time in detention a living _hell_." (I think I heard Hinata gasp in the back of the room, but I ignored it at the time.)

Sasuke's face was unemotional for second, before a smirk spread across his face. I think Naruto was freaking out from the deathly dark aura surrounding our group…emitted from yours truly.

With the ring of the bell, Naruto released us from our headlock before breaking for the door. Sasuke and I seemed to be the only few people left in the room.

"Hey," Sasuke actually initiated conversation this time, "what about Kakashi?" My eyes flickered over to said teacher, who currently was cleaning up chemicals in the back of the room.

"Alright," I stood on my tip-toes as Sasuke bent over so I could whisper in his ear, "we're going to put those smoke bombs to good use. Here's the plan."

* * *

After sixth period, which is P.E. for me, I walked briskly to my locker. I loaded my backpack up with all the things needed for my assignments tonight. Then, I patiently waited.

With in a few seconds, I saw Sasuke walking casually towards my direction holding a cup of Ramen. I stood up straight and fell into step next to him as we headed to the classroom.

"Did you do it?" I hoped my plan had worked well enough, I mean, it should have.

"Hn. Here." That was an affirmative. He handed me the cup of noodles, I wrinkled my nose at the odor.

"You were supposed to get two."

"I don't eat that stuff."

"Well, me neither!" Sasuke looked at me at the corner of his eyes. I sighed angrily. "Fine, I can eat it."

"We could share." I covered a blush from Sasuke's suggestion.

"No, I'll figure something out." We turned into our fifth period chemistry room too already see Naruto and Kakashi sitting together at one of the large desks. They turned to us as we sat down next to them.

"Nice of you guys to join us."

"Hey, you guys brought me Ramen?" Haha, always the predictable one.

"Nope."

"Oh, well…can I have some?"

"No." I blew some of the steam off the top of the noodles and right into Naruto's face. I know he could smell the overly salty sauce.

"Why not?" I saw Naruto salivating. Eww. Kakashi was just watching with vague interest.

Now I needed to put my acting to the test. Keep a straight face, Keep a straight face.

"Because, you're blonde." Silence. Good, Sasuke didn't laugh. Well, I expected that.

"So? Isn't that racism…or something?"

I mixed together the noodles and vegetables in the sauce for a while. I was taking my time ignoring the idiot. When he looked like he was about to repeat his question, I turned my gaze from the neon noodles in the soup to Naruto, looking straight into his eyes.

"Blonde people actually have some genetic mutation that I'm allergic too. Since DNA is in your saliva, it's potentially dangerous for me to share with you."

That's bull shit if I ever heard it. But come on Naruto, be the idiot I know you are and buy it!

"Wow, that sucks! I'm sorry, Sakura!" I nodded my head in compliance.

I began slurping the noodles quickly, trying to appear I'm enjoying it.

"Gosh, this is so good." Ugh, I hate this stuff. So salty!

Naruto was trying to think of some other way we could share the sodium saturated food. However, after a few minutes, a teacher aide walked in and stepped next to Kakashi.

"Mr. Hatake, the principle needs to have a word with you."

"Oh, well. Watch them for me, will you?"

"Sure thing."

Soon enough, the asshole of a teacher had left the room. I turned to the teacher aide, and did a quick nod towards him.

"You can leave now." With out a word, he was gone. Silence was again enveloped the room in a comfortable embrace.

My plan is perfect.

Sasuke and I turned to Naruto and grabbed him by the arms. I spilled the top Ramen, and it just so happens that the searing hot liquid spilled on Naruto before falling to the floor.

"Ouch! HOT! Oh no, THE RAMEN! What's happening? What did you guys do?" Sasuke smirked proudly at Naruto.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Cue my evil, maniacal laugh.

"Let me explain what just happened here, and what's going to happen next."

* * *

I'm sorry, this is shorter than I would have liked it to be! Well, let's see if Sakura's plan worked!


End file.
